


车

by thethirdlady



Category: myshelf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	车

相良猛和片桐智司并不是无话不谈的朋友。相良猛这么多年摸爬打滚过来，打心底知道，不能说的话，一辈子都不能说，他见得太多，也怕祸从口出。

他不怕智司会伤害他，他怕智司被套话，最后还是会出事，如果那样他会恨智司，他不能忍受这个。

倒不如不说，相良猛抽着烟想。智司在的时候他很少抽烟，智司不打喜欢那味儿，他到希望自己能抽烟抽死，省的拖着一副破身子遭人惦记。

“相良哥？”  
“啊？”相良盟回过神，一个女孩站在他跟前，微低着头，绞着手，面色微红，风吹来一阵痱子粉的柔香。

什么情况，相良猛有些懵了，这只omega是在当街发情吗？胆子好肥啊。相良离开倚着的墙，挑起眉头笑着看着女孩。

“相良哥，我叫千穗理，你待会有事吗？”女孩鞠了一个躬，握紧了自己颤抖的手，说  
“愿不愿意...跟我...去咖啡厅？”女孩说完，紧张得气息微喘了起来。

“好啊。不过，我可没带钱啊，能把你丢在那补债吗？”

相良的笑容展开到了最大，有意思，太有意思了，一般的beta见他这造型都回要回避三米，这还是个omega，相良兴奋得睁圆了眼，捏住女孩的下巴往上抬。那张脸比不上成兰女高的京子，倒也生的小巧可爱，这omega不简单啊。

“我带钱了...”女孩说，一双眼里晃着水，眼里不知道是兴奋还是害怕

“那巧啊，走吧，我跟你去。”相良勾起嘴角握住女孩的手，那只微微颤抖的小手愣了一下，随机握紧了他。相良撇头朝千穗理露出了招牌坏笑，心想演技真是好啊，我要是信你就傻逼了。

俩人牵着手走，走着走着绕过了咖啡馆，来到了开久。痱子粉的味道一路弥漫，最后染上一丝果甜味儿，吸引了街上一干人的目光。

“相良哥...不是去咖啡馆吗？怎么来学校了...”千穗理问道

“谈事情去哪里都一样的吧，还是说你不喜欢开久，嗯？小-间-谍。”

“相良哥不要开我玩笑啊...我们进去说就是了。”千穗理说

“等等”相良说，他上前搂住女孩的腰，走过一群不良面前，慢慢说道  
“待会谁都不许上楼，谁搅了我的事，腿间那玩意儿，都别要了。”

“是”“唷，知道啦”不良们闻到的信息素，看着他俩坏笑起来，有几个忧心忡忡地坐在一旁，说道“这omeg倒霉了。”

“你要说什么事啊，相良哥。”

“什么事是吗？就是，你说，那群猪猡怎么想的，把一朵娇花送到我手里蹂躏。”相良扶着千穗理的腰上了楼，顺手解开了解开了她的衣服

“相良哥！”

“嘘嘘嘘，别动哦，不然我就在这楼梯口干你”

相良带千穗理进了吸烟室，把门关上，说  
“脱吧”

千穗理看着他，咬着嘴唇，把衣服都脱下了叠好摆在一旁，用手臂挡着胸口和下体，相良猛才发现这姑娘一直在笑，一种羞涩又期盼的笑。搞什么啊，相良猛想，她难道不是被哪个不良学校派出来刺探消息的吗？有病都不会想追求我啊，不怕死吗？妈的，真是奇怪。相良猛走过去，一把扯开她碍事的胳膊，说

“挡什么啊，你不想被楼下的人轮奸吧？他们都没睡过omega，没有人会拒绝你的。”

千穗理只好扶着身后的桌子，犹豫了一番，才说“如果要这样的话，能不能...让相良哥你先标记我......我是真的...喜欢你啊......”她说着，耳朵尖儿都红透了，羞得偏过头去，两条腿却是张开的。相良猛这时候才闻清了她的信息素——浓郁的葡萄味，混在她的体液里，从阴户顺着腿根滑落，在空气里炸开。相良猛挑着眉看她，嘴角扬得近乎抽搐，千穗理，你喜欢我是吗？这么坏的名声都不害怕，是在挑衅我我吧，你也是疯子吧，相良猛挨上了女孩的身子，笑着说“你喜欢我啊”

“嗯！”女孩颤抖得更厉害了，饱满的胸脯起伏不断，相良猛把她推倒在长椅上脱了上衣解开皮带就干了进去，女孩一声尖叫，握紧了他的腰，

“疼吗？”不是关心，是疯子之间的惺惺相惜

女孩噙着泪，摇摇头，说“太深了，有点害怕”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你害怕？”相良猛笑了，他的omega牵强地也笑了，丑得要命。他的腰疯狂的抽动起来，满屋的葡萄味儿，饱满甜美混着一点酸涩，不那么被人喜爱的水果，在喷溅出她的汁液。女孩几乎是在尖叫，那些尖叫穿过耳膜填上了他心尖儿的残缺，他对爱的渴望，对智司的渴望。他和这个女孩，多像啊，深爱而不得，那么卑微。他用尽了力在活塞运动上，疯狂地做爱，像是他在折磨女孩，在折磨他自己，那些求饶和尖叫曾在多少个没有抑制剂的日夜里成为他的梦靥。

女孩像躺上了按摩椅，全身一刻不停地在抖动。她看着相良猛，看着她朝思暮想的，用呻吟来表达她的激动与爱意。

“相良...相...良.....我想...我想搂着您的腰......”

“你也配？”相良笑着，将女孩的双手钳制在头顶，给了她一耳光。快感从他的下半身蔓延至全身，乳头皱缩起来挺立着，他的大脑里晃动着片桐智司的身影。omega的信息素对他几乎没有什么影响，他的身体深处，却已经被这场性事勾得流出来欲液，他甚至能感觉到自己身体后方的洞穴，渴望地收缩着。

这是他的秘密，对片桐智司也不能说的说的秘密

开久的二把手，是一个omega，深爱着片桐智司的omega。

金属特有的冰凉和生铁的味道在空气中蔓延，相良开始不由自主地发抖，他不能从前端的快感中得到满足。omega的圣地未被开拓，做得越久，身体深处的宫腔就越发渴望被侵入，蚀骨销魂，愈演愈烈。他的腰肢已经有些僵硬了，单调而疲乏的进攻依旧没有停下的趋势。初尝禁果的女孩完全失守，强烈的快感如同海啸，将她一次次拍翻在礁石上，无处可逃，强迫她清醒地感受相良猛的疯狂。她早知自己的爱将会迎来一场飓风，却没料到会品尝濒死的恐惧。

相良猛没有注意到女孩的反应，他完全沉沦在强烈的生理反应中。像喝断片的人，过往的一幕幕扭曲成雪片在眼前浮现又消散，他总来不及抓住和辨认，就擒着女孩的肩膀，像架马飞驰，迅速地摆动着腰部，奔向那些他曾经历过的恐惧与美好。直到看见一个魁梧的背影，站在开久的众人之中

“智司......”

片桐智司刚回到到开久，半数不良都摇晃地站起身来，犯痴傻似的，面带潮红地看着他，空气里弥漫着淡淡的柔香，混着一点腥甜。

哪里来的omega，片桐智司想。

“老大...”“老大”

他有些恼火了，才走没多久这群人就不知道整了什么幺蛾子，相良猛也不在。片桐智司冷着脸，看着其中一人。那人心底发怵，张了张嘴，还没说出话，教学楼里就传来一阵嘶吼

“智司！！”

“智司！！”

片桐智司顿时浑身冰凉，冲向教学楼。一干小弟也陡然清醒，惊出一身冷汗，那是相良猛啊。来不及多虑，也跟着跑起来，一帮人拼了命仍是被片桐智司甩开了一大截。整层楼里都弥漫着成熟葡萄的甜味和铁器的味道，众人重新陷入了亢奋的状态中，脚步却停止了。相良猛的残暴混入了他的信息素中，生物本能，敏感的alpha都脊背发麻。片桐智司气得一脚踢飞了灭火器，闯进了信息素的漩涡中心。

他看到相良猛抱着一个浑身青紫的雌性omega，掐着她的喉咙亲吻她的手臂。两个交缠在一起的人都极其不正常，浑身颤抖着眼神失焦。相良猛嘴里喃喃着，不知说着什么。舔着那条胳膊，满脸潮红，渴望又绝望。满屋子的信息素里，片桐智司感受到了一种致命的吸引，穿透了葡萄的甜美，像冷硬的生铁和暴力的血腥味。他看清了那个气味的源泉，霎时满脑充血，古木的味道就在空气中炸开。他转过身，让所有人都滚蛋，没来得及确认人是否都走完了，又匆匆把门锁死，用架子堵上。

相良猛是omega啊。片桐智司因为这个事实惊到，发愣之时就被卷进了情潮之中。

相良猛被古木的味道刺激了，身体不可抑制地发热起来，他感觉自己像是失禁了， 不断有欲液从后庭里淌出，痒得要命。他放开女孩，早已射过了的性器仍半硬着。落日的光辉落在他的裸体上，托起那瓣翘臀。狂野的姿势，刻薄的脸，映在片桐智司的眼里像一剂烈性春药，激得他性欲高涨。

“智司”

相良猛朝他走来，忽然挥来一拳。omega充满攻击性的味道挨上他的脸，智司鼻子就出了血。omega见了血更加兴奋，猛地扑过来，一招一式，都是他们和别人厮杀时的模样。

好，相良猛，我陪你玩个够。

相良猛的速度在几次进攻之后明显地慢了下来，每靠近智司一次，他的宫腔就会绞紧一次，肉壁的痉挛解不得他蚀骨销魂的痒，里头像是饿极了，湿嗒嗒地流着欲液。智司没多费劲就把人禁锢在了怀里。相良的体温烫着他，烫得他把自己上衣也脱了，肉贴肉地，摩擦着相良光滑的后背。  
相良终于失去了对身体的控制权，颤抖着在男人身前喘息。他的金发垂落下来，贴在脸上，跟着喘息一起浮动，手也无力地四处乱抓着，却又怎么都挣不开。

“智司.....啊......”

他的穴口剧烈地收缩着，饱满圆润的臀摩擦着智司的裤子。发情的相良猛像是拥有交配权的雌兽，以强悍的攻击性碾碎所有他看不上眼的alpha。智司挨了几拳才把他制服，也不顾不上相良猛双手被钳制在背后有多不舒服，只把那具体格稍小的身躯压在了墙壁上，膝盖插入他的双腿之间，余下一只能活动的的手，忙乱地探入他股间。

三根指“噗嗤”一声就进了洞，相良猛脸贴着墙壁，双腿被片桐智司的膝盖分开，完全合不拢。他急得得一下一下地往后撞，难过无措得直想哭，身后的alpha仿佛是块石头，纹丝不动。智司就着相良猛的劲儿，手指一下怼进去老深，激得相良猛惊叫出声，贴着他的身体打了好一会儿颤。

智司忍不下去了，眼前都是相良猛刘海凌乱的侧脸，他扶着自己的老二，硬攻破了穴口，再深入就畅通无阻。温热湿润的内壁紧紧地附上去。相良猛就这样僵住了，不敢乱动。智司的阳具捅开了他的甬道，登顶的快感让他感到异常恐惧，那根巨大而滚烫的阳具打开了他的身体，抵在了他更加狭小的生殖腔口。

相良猛高度紧张着，智司被他夹得又痛又爽。omega都是这么强韧的吗？或应当是只有他的相良如此。

“啊....啊啊....啊啊...啊啊啊啊啊....呵啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”相良无法克制地惊叫了起来，智司以打架的兴致投入到了骑这匹烈马身上，凶狠恶劣地撞击他饱满的臀部。马儿哀求的嘶鸣被他当做欢淫，作为进发的号角。相良猛整个人都被掌控在片桐智司怀里，他被肏得浑身打颤，进退不得，浑身上下都失了守。翘挺的欲根摩擦着粗糙的水泥墙面，可怜兮兮地流着泪。后庭又被深入关怀，泥泞一片。智司每一次分离，耻毛与肉红的肛口之间就会扯起一道道银丝，再“啧啧啧”地撞碎在肉体之间。智司此刻像只巨大的考拉，紧紧贴在相良身上，如果他惊人的抽插速度能被忽略的话。

他好不容易出了精，相良猛快把自己的牙咬碎了，嗓子因为高度痉挛都沙哑了，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，等待标记成结，片桐智司把他那混蛋玩意儿带出去。他们满身是汗水，黏糊糊的，信息素完全混合在一起，不分彼此。

情欲还没完全褪去，智司壮着胆亲吻相良的眼睛和脖子。那是开久的二把手，他今后的omega，智司想着，控制欲不允许他放过相良猛的任何一个部位。这边相良猛累得昏昏欲睡，半眯着眼倚着墙，片桐智司的手又已经伸到他胯下，握住坚挺的性器。omega身体再敏感，操到射依旧不大可行。相良猛脑袋混沌着，下身就一顿一顿地传来快感，连胸前小石子似的乳粒也被掐住，旋转提拉，刺激得他阴囊紧缩。智司恶意地用指甲抠弄他的乳孔，刺痛带着麻痒，叫人欲罢不能。相良猛再一次毫无意识地摆起腰，虽是无力的挣扎，却让智司的东西在他的宫腔里滑动起来，更像是勾引。智司手里的动作加快，相良身子一抖就射了。他嗫嚅着，像只无助奶猫，欲根涨了许久才释放，出了精也还半硬着。硬的他肚子都疼了，这会像有吞咽困难似的，精只一股一股地往外流，还要智司揉搓着他的囊袋往外挤。马眼从始到终连续不断流了许多液体，口径都比平时开得多，这会儿像破了皮似的微疼。积累的快感无法在一时散去，相良猛敏感充血的宫腔内还兜着一根巨物，不必抽动就足以让他心焦，有一下没一下地收缩，想把那东西挤出去。片桐智司怕相良猛第一次受不住，匆匆标记了，都没尽兴。好不容易泄了，相良猛的宫腔又瑟缩着，肉膜紧紧覆在他的欲望上缓慢律动，撩拨得他又半硬起来。相良猛感受到体内的巨物抬头完全是绝望的。他几乎要崩溃了  
“智司......拜托你拿出去吧......我帮你撸...”  
“已经出不去了相良”智司为难地说“麻烦你再忍一次吧”


End file.
